Felicity Smoak: A Top Dancer and A Goddamn Street Racer and Fighter!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity has a secret...her world involves isn't only Computers and helping Team Arrow. Oliver and Diggles know her nerd side but they don't know her real Felicity. Are they going to find out? Who else from Oliver's life share the same secret with Felicity? What is Felicity's secret? Read To Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first Arrow Crossover fanfiction! I have seen a few episodes of Arrow but i apologise if i confusse you... This story was left in my computer and i wrote it one night i couldn't sleep so...here it is! I hope you like it!**_

_**Review and Enjoy!**_

_**Felicity Smoak: the top Street racer and goddamn dancer!**_

**Felicity POV**

YAY! It's the weekend and I got a call from my friend Sean Asa and asked me to join in Nationals….oops! I'm not just the IT girl I'm more than Oliver thinks. I'm a National Champion Dancer and Street Racer, yep! I wasn't all nerdy in High School. Well I was but it was a cover, at night I will kick the shity glasses I never really need and pull me blue eyes contacts out and the blonde wig and let my green eyes and honey blonde hair with black and red and pink high lights free.

Anyway tonight I have a flight to Miami so tomorrow I can practice the moves and then at Tuesday go to New York for Street Race and then I go to support my twin in his Street fighting. Yeah I used to Street Fight but I stopped because my beautiful face was going to look awful if I continued not that I forgot what I learnt no I didn't. And whatever Dig taught me I already knew.

Well Oliver knows only half of myself not all and that's good because he is over protective, yeah he is hot and all I kinda have a little crush on him but I will let it pass as always.

Right now I was going to Oliver's house just to say that I'm going out of the town for the week and that I will need a week off the whole vigilante thing. Oh! A little detail for Thea, she knows my secret because she is also a Street Racer, she kicked my butt once.

She really good and I'm planning to take her with me she will loved to race again.

I rang the doorbell and just for my luck Sara opened the door, what that bitch is she doing here?

But behind her was Thea and I knew that meant that Oliver is home and I wouldn't talk to Thea freely.

Thea must thought the same thing because she grab my hand and we ran upstairs to her mum's study which is near Oliver's room.

Thea: I got a text from Sean Asa is it true? Yeah the know each other they met in a racer the MOB had come to support me and that's how they met.

Me: Yeah! Are you in? For the sake of all times! Come on! We need Queen back in the street and dance floor!

Thea: Okay you got me, let me pack and we leave in a few minutes, when is you flight?

Me: In one hour and it's not full so book a ticket and we are good.

Then I left and as I opened the door Oliver opened his and we smiled at each other.

Me: Oliver I have to go out of town for the week okay?

Oliver: What happen?

Me: Oh! Family meeting. I really don't know the subject.

Then Thea text and said she booked the flight and that she is packing and she will meet me in the airport so Oliver don't get suspicious. She is smart. Then I answer to her that she has to bring the bag with her hand gun and then my attention snapped back to Oliver when he gave me the answer I never ever expect to hear.

Oliver: I would love to meet your family so me and Dig are coming. When do you leave?

Me: Tomorrow. Smooth!

Oliver: Okay.

Then I gave him a forced smile and left. I went to pack and then took a shower. Then took a cab to the airport and waited for Thea suddenly I saw her coming out of the cab with her Street Racing indemnity on. She had red and pink highlights. And clothes so tight that you thought they were second skin and made out of leather.

She smiled and hug me, yeah I had my Street racing indemnity on too.

Thea: Ready for Miami girl?

Me: It that a question? Of Course!

Thea: You and Sean? What is up?

Me: Oh! No! He is with Emily, you know the other rich girl of the group.

Thea: Oh! My God! Emily?! Good she is hot. Come on we lose the flight and then we should play hide and seek with my brother and his best friend.

Me: How do you know that? I asked as we walked inside the airport.

**Oliver POV**

Okay that's weird! I was Googling Felicity's name when i saw a girl who is a Street Racer and Dancer and then she used to Street Fighting. She had went to jail 12 times for breaking in and then 2 times for driving while she was drank! Then I clicked the photos and I saw two girls, one with honey blonde and crazy highlight and green eyes and the other looked a lot like my sister. Then I called Dig to asked him if he knew anything and he told me that it was a Dancing competition on Sunday in Miami and A Street Racing Competition on Tuesday in New York, great!

I booked tickets for tomorrow and then I went outside to get some water and then head to the garage to fix my motorbike. But as I opened the door I heard a Felicity's voice saying:

Felicity: One hour and it's not full so book a ticket and we are good.

Where did Thea thinks she is going?

As I had opened the door Felicity opened my mum's study's door and we smiled at each other.

Felicity: Oliver I have to go out of town for the week okay? Seriously? Coincidence? I don't think so.

Me: What happen? I pretend to be clueless, I really care for her but as friend nothing more and if she has a dangerous past as I read then she needs protection.

Felicity: Oh! Family meeting. I really don't know the subject. Really? She is good at lying!

Then her phone rang and she smiled at the text then she answered then her attention was back to me. I wonder if it was her boyfriend or something? Is she even dating?

Me: I would love to meet your family so me and Dig are coming. When do you leave?

Felicity: Tomorrow. SCORE!

Me: Okay.

Then she gave me a forced smile and she left. Why she gave me a forced smile? Did I did something wrong?

And with that I lost my good mood and went to pack my stuff. Then and idea flashed in my head! She was lying! She had told Thea that if she booked a flight for tonight they will be okay! Where is she taking my sister?

I decided to spy on my sister because I'm her big brother and I have to know when my sister is making dangerous and stupid decisions!

I saw Thea living the house with a big suitcase and a hood over her head! She was wearing leather pants and unusually high boots! Something is not right! She got inside a cab and left. I ran to my car and start following the cab I saw that it stopped in front of the airport. Then a Thea got out of the cab with complete another look! She was wearing a red tank top and a lot of necklaces, she wore and black leather sleeveless jacket and the same leather jeans and boots. Her hair were with red and pink high lights and her eyes were black not green!

Then I notice she ran and hug another girl that looked like Felicity in more rock and punk style! She wore a black T-Shirt that had FUCK THE BULLIES logo and black skinny jeans and leather jacket and high angle boots. Her hair were honey blonde with black and pink and some red high lights and green eyes. Wait a minute! They look like the girls in the photo!

I have to follow them!

I called Dig and he changed our flight, thank God we had pack our stuff so I went home and grab them and then gave Dig a ride to the airport and then we were boarded to the plane and ready to go. Behind us were those, girls or should I saw Thea and Felicity, they were talking.

Felicity: Are you going to compete? Compete to what?

Thea: Well, I have five years to do that so yeah I think I will kick your ass on the road. Are you going to Street Fight against your brother?

What, she has a brother?

Felicity: Which one? "Which one"?

Thea: Not the hot one the other. Your twin! Twin?

Felicity: No, because I taught him how so he knows my moves, maybe I will kick some ass but I don't know with who. WAIT! You said that Nathan is hot? EWWW! Hahaha!

Thea: What? He is great in bed. Trust me! WHAT?! I looked at Dig which was sitting next to me and he was shocked as me but he nodded the way that let me know not to make a scene right now.

Felicity: WHAT?! EWW! When?

Thea: After Sean was arrested, you know the time you did that flash mob in Emily's dad's party?

Felicity: No way! Are you coming to the Nationals? Nationals in what?

Thea: Which ones? Street Racing, Street Fighting or Dancing?

Felicity: All of them. WHAT?!

Thea: Yes, Oh! do you got your guns? GUNS? Why they need guns? Do they know how to use them? Are they in trouble?

Felicity: Yes, do you?

Thea: Yes. Oh! Do you remember that time you won Rachel Black and he pointed a gun at you? And his men kidnapped Emily and me?

Felicity: Don't reminded me. Then CIA and FBI came in and we found out that Alex is a spy.

Thea: Or that after they big fight we had they asked us to join them? What did you say?

Felicity: That I will contact them but never did because then I moved to Starling City because Nathan went back to Military and my twin to Chicago. But I always think their offer; I mean imagine if we said yes, what would happen?

Thea: Well we would be assistants, ruthless and cold blooded murders. I'm happy I didn't said yes, come on! I was thirteen and I had a depressed mum and a brother being sea lost.

Felicity: Correct. Now sleep because we have to practice our butts off.

Thea: Yeah. Sweet Dreams Blondie.

Felicity: HEY! Speak for yourself Speedy! HEY!

After that they stopped talking, how I didn't see that coming!

Dig booked us two rooms in a Hotel of Ocean Drive and then we fall asleep.

**Thea POV**

Ah! Miami! Home of my really self, not the noise teenager but the kick ass racer and dancer and my best friend's hometown!

Me and Felicity were friends since she started working in my mum's company but before that I knew her really well from the racing, but we weren't close, but when she moved here we became best friends. When I was fourteen and her big brother was eighteen we were dating more like bed buddies but who cares, he wasn't dating anyone else so let's consider it dating, after three years we were officially a couple and we still are, now he is 23 and I'm 16 he is in Military I'm in school. We love each other so don't judge our age difference!

I guess if Oliver learn our secret lives and my love we would be so busted, I bet Felicity will lose her job and I would get kicked out but we already are milliners from the racing and street fighting so we don't have a problem if something like that happen. If that happens I moving to the house I bought in Miami last year and I and Felicity will be roommates!

Thinking of the life I might have with Felicity and Nathan put a huge grin in my face and I fell asleep.

I got awake by Felicity shaking me.

Felicity: Are you kidding me, I'm trying to awake you the past half hour!

Me: No, I'm not I was just tired so are we there yet?

Felicity: In one hour. I woke up because you had a phone call. She smirked I knew it was Nathan.

I took the phone and said: Hello? Is that the famous Nathan Smoak finally remembered his girlfriend?

Nathan: Sorry, babe I was in Iraq and you know.

Me: I know babe it was a joke. How are you holding up?

Nathan: I'm fighting, it's hard I saw some awful things and did.

Me: Oh! Baby don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault. You and Oliver had a lot in common you both beat yourselves up for things you were made to do. Whatever happened it's in the past. Take a deep breath and try to stay positive. We are here to help you. We all are so you are not alone.

Nathan: Thank you baby, you are my gold! I'll try. So how is my little sis?

Me: Crushing on my brother. I said and glance at Felicity and the stick my tone out to her reaction of sour face.

Nathan: Ah! Can I ask you something?

Me: Yes.

Nathan: Will you….accept me as your dance partner?

For a moment my heart flew out of my chest, was he going to ask the "Are you going to marry me" from the phone but thank God he asked me about the dance. Not that I don't want to marry him it's just he just came back from Iraq and I'm still in school. And that I'm in a plane and I can't kiss him after I say "Yes".

Me: Of course, babe. I miss you!

Nathan: I miss you so much you can't imagine what I've been through when I wasn't next you! WOW! Cliché much!

We laughed and then we said our goodbyes then Felicity and me just start teasing each other about our boys.

Oh! Yeah she used to date Paul Mark, more like it Pole Mark he was so cold that he gave me a froze bite every time I saw him.

**Oliver POV**

I woke up by the most awful dream ever! My sister calling someone "babe"!

Then I heard her conversation on the phone:

Thea: Hello? Is that the famous Nathan Smoak finally remembered his girlfriend? WHAT?

Thea: I know babe it was a joke. How are you holding up?

NOOOOOO! MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE! MY BABY SISTER IS DATING A GUY AND I DON'T KNOW THAT! Why he has to hold up? Is he ill? Is he going to die and leave my sis heartbroken?

Thea: Oh! Baby don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault. You and Oliver had a lot in common you both beat yourselves up for things you were made to do. Whatever happened it's in the past. Take a deep breath and try to stay positive. We are here to help you. We all are so you are not alone.

What does he know about me? What is his story?

Thea: Crushing on my brother. Is this Felicity's brother? Does Felicity has crush on me!?

Thea: Yes. Why is she so nervous?

For a moment I thought the world stopped, how long are they together? How old is he?

Thea: Of course, babe. I miss you!

WOW! My sister has a boyfriend?!

Now I totally I'm going to follow them around!

**Time Skip: MOB's "lair" (Still Oliver's POV)**

I follow them all the way where is that I guess is their first stop.

When Felicity and Thea stepped in a guy came out of the group that was dancing and said:

Guy: And this is our National Champions! I guess guys you remember Thea Queen known as Queen in Street Racing and Fighting and as Ms. T. in MOB and as the thirteen years old girl who kick one guy of Russian Mafia's Assistant's ass. And our very own Felicity Smoak is known as Miss Smoke in Street Racing and Fighting and as Felly in MOB.

Street Racing and fighting? Russia Mafia? What my sister is into?!

Thea: Well hello guys! Good to be back and thanks for the introduction and welcome speech, Sean.

Guy: Well I'm the leader. Suddenly a girl's voice echoed in the back of the room or call it whatever.

Girl: Co- leader babe! OMG! Felly! Ms. T.! She ran and hug them then a guy came and kiss my sister on both of her cheeks, weird, and then hug her again.

Suddenly my sister started doing some signs with her hands and I figured he has to be deaf. I didn't knew SLA?

Guy: Well we can put the song again so we can go to the Nationals?

Then a song start that I remember my sister being obsessed with a few months ago it was by Lizi Kay- Do You Like What You See.

In front of them was Felicity and she start dancing like she owned the dance floor!

Who is she? Is she the girl I love? Or someone who lied to me? Why my sister is lying to me?

_**So? What do you think? Should i continue it if yes what do you want to happen next? Review and tell me!**_

_**Check out my other stories too!**_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello!__ I'm back but i'm not rocking the club...i have major writter's blocks...and school starts in 12 days and i'm freaking my pants out! I don't want to go to school!_**

**_Shoutouts for chapter 1:_**

**_Kim: Thank you! And i'll try to make it good!_**

**_Guest: Thank You i hope you are satisfied with this chapter._**

**_Elyana Hussain: Thank You! Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_JoS11235: Thank You! I will...try._**

**_Hally2: Thank you! And i'll try my best!_**

**_Elyana Hussain: Well i updated! _**

**_I don't know when i'm going to update other stories...since my programme is weird six hours of lessons of Maths, Physics, Chemistry everyday..plus school! And on some days i would have plus two hours of Ancient Greek and on weekends i would have 3 hours each day of English...plus homework and Theater Class and probably (i hope so) Gym or dance! All that for a whole school year! So i don't know when i'm going to upload again...sorry!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Felicity Smoak: the top Street racer and goddamn dancer!**_

_**Chapter 02: Latino?**_

**Felicity POV**

Oh! God! This day can't get more fun! I'M DANCING SINCE 8 AM IN THE MORNING! This is perfect! Now me and my brothers and some friends are going to the Latino it's a café bar that puts only Latin music or Latin artists and has the best wine!

Nathan: Hey Felly! Can I ask you something? He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he asked me if I knew the guys were in the other side of the crowd that was dancing, he haven't used other people we know everyone in here. When I looked I almost had a heart attack…it was Oliver and Diggles!

Me: My boss and his bodyguard! I whispered/ yelled in his ear. He didn't knew I was friends with them.

Suddenly Eddy asked me if I wanted to dance because he knew that the song was my favourite! Nathan took the chance to ask Thea to dance. I want to see his face when he sees his sister dancing like a pro at Salsa thanks to me!

Eddy lead me to the dance floor and slipped his hand to my waist and I put mine to his shoulder and we start moving our hips and legs in the rhythm of Alabina- Ya Mama Ya Mama one of my favourite songs of all times!

As we were circling the dance floor I got a glance of Thea and Nathan and they were dancing and laughing. Then I glance at Oliver and Diggs. Diggs was shocked and he was shaking his head in disbelief and Oliver…was tensed and he was staring at me so when we locked our gaze I could see that his eyes were filled with jealousy. Wait is he jealous of Eddy? Well that would be fun.

Suddenly I was twirling and I fell one my brother's embrace and then I notice Thea was dancing with Eddy. So I start dancing with him. We had so much fun and I remembered the times he was teaching me how to dance in the same café…that's why I love this place it holds my childhood memories. Here I went my first dates with Hunter Rodriguez and here I had my first fight with a girl named Felicia Lopez she was the School's bitch.

The song stopped and everyone clapped then I glanced around me and I notice we were only to couples on the dance floor.

Thea: Gracias! She bowed and she then got a rose from a little kid that gave it to her.

Suddenly the type of music changed complete and put Freddy Chingaz - Latino Go Dumb which means Thea won't stop dancing till they stop putting that song on. Which means Oliver will get a heart attack if he sees her how she dances.

Thea: Damn! Come on guys! She ran to the dance floor and screamed:

Thea: Dance Off! Suddenly a group of people that looked like bikers came forth there it was my time to have a heart attack….Federico Sorrento and his friends. I used to race them and I had win them a lot of times Thea had too.

Fred: What do we have here? Miss Smoke and Queen in Miami…what unpleasant surprise? He spatted. Sean put his hands on my and Thea's shoulders so we don't do a move that would start a fight.

Sean: So you are we dancing or not? He said as he tried to ease the tension.

Fred: Yes! What song Chicas? He turn to the girls and there I saw Felicia Lopez and her friends…that should be fun!

Felicia: What about….the song that plays right now? She said because she knew that the song will make Thea dance dirty.

Me: It's on Lopez! I said as I stepped in front of her.

Suddenly the music started and Federico's gave us the permission to start.

I start walking towards Federico and I start pushing his off the dance floor and he stumbled on Oliver's table when I see that I turned and left him there. And start dancing to the rhythm and soon I was joined from my dance mates.

Suddenly Felicia caught Sean and brought him in front of me and start dirty dancing towards him suddenly I see her glancing at Emily who was now shooting death glares to her. Then I notice Hunter from behind the table shooting glares to Felicia and I knew he was jealous and Emily probably saw it and she marched towards him and she whispered something to his ear and he agreed and start dirty dancing with him….oh uh! They try to put jealousy between us so they can put us down!

Suddenly Eddy went there and grabbed Sean and I went and did the same with Emily. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was clapping and suddenly I went toward Felicia.

Me: Are you loco chica? What's your problem? I yelled to her while we danced.

Felicia: It's not my fault Sean is hot…. She smirked and licked her lips in seductive way.

Emily: He is mine, bitch! So take your hormonal dance group and leave! She shouted and then Sean came forth and slapped her and then spit on her.

Sean: That's for the dignity you don't have! He said and went to calm an really pissed of Emily….Good luck with that!

Hunter: I apologize for my teammates behalf. Nice to see you again Felicity. He smiled and then left. Hunter always was a peace maker and the only one trying to stop the popular kids from bullying the not so popular kids or nerds at school…I guess he still does. Good for him.

Eddy: Well that was….weird….come on Felly we should go back home tomorrow you and Thea have to practice your routines….you still rusty… He said laughing. And I hit his arm playfully suddenly I heard Thea.

Thea: OLIVER LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY? She shouted at him. I turned and so Nathan and Thea walking towards us and Thea looked pissed and Nathan hurt.

Oliver: HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU THEA! He shouted at them angry and then looked at me and sighed angrily.

Me: I'll be right back. I said to them and they nodded Eddy gave me an encouragement shake on my shoulder and turn to follow Thea and my brother.

I marched towards an very angry looking Oliver, I placed my hand to his shoulder and prepared myself to try to hit me or something…and he did he tried to twist my wrist but grabbed his hand and twisted instead.

Oliver: WOW! Nice one now you can leave my hand. He said with a little struggle in his voice. But I knew otherwise…

Me: Not until you tell what the hell are you doing here? I said in a cold voice.

Oliver tried to look at me but I was behind him so he just talked to me.

Oliver: I'm having some fun as you can see. He said with a fake enthusiasm in his voice.

Me: Well I know you are lying…so why you said what you said to my brother and Thea? I asked and put a little pressure to his hand and he winced.

Oliver: I told her that the guy she is dating it's too old for her! He is 23 and she 16 for God's shakes Felicity! He doesn't love her..he only use her for sex! He will use her for her V card and then leave her!

When I heard that anger took over my body and flipped Oliver down and kicked him in the ribs, he was looking at me shocked and with hurt and confusion written all over his face.

Me: MY BROTHER NEVER USED THEA FOR SEX ONLY! AND DON'T WORRY HER V CARD IS ALREADY TAKEN! AND MY BROTHER RESPECTS WOMEN! HE DOESN'T PLAY WITH THEM LIKE YOU DO!

Oliver: Y…your brother? He said confused and he tried to stand up but I put my heels in his neck to keep him down.

Me: YES MY OLDER BROTHER! YOU JUDGE HIM YOU JUDGE ME! AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL OLIVER! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD PUT ME DOWN IN A FIGHT BUT LOOK AT YOU! MY BROTHER WAS THE ONE THAT RAISED US OKAY! HE NEVER EVER BROUGHT A WOMAN INSIDE THE HOUSE! NOT WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE ALIVE OR AFTER THEY GOT MURDERED! I yelled at him and then turned my back to him and left.

Oliver: Murdered? Why you didn't tell us? I thought you trust us! You know my story and Diggles', you never speak about your past, why? He said clearly with hurt in his voice.

That stopped me in my heels. I turn to him and said:

Me: Why did you want me to say huh? You want me to tell you that I have a twin and an older brother and when I was six our parents were outside and having a barbeque when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and shot them? Or when I was thirteen a guy from those who killed my parents found me and raped me? Because this is my past Oliver! I was crying now.

Oliver: R…raped? He asked me as he made a step towards me.

Me: Yeah…I bet you didn't expect that did you? I smirked sadly.

Oliver: I'm going to kill those bastards! He hissed and hugged me..but I step away from him.

Me: You don't have to. I killed them with my siblings…five years ago. I simple answered and left the empty café. Outside Alexandria, the shop's owner, smiled at me and then hugged me.

Alexandria: You did right and told him and kicked his ass, he has no right judging Thea and Nathan's relationship. You and your siblings are survivors and Thea is nothing like her half brother. She smiled and her white teeth shined and her tanned skin light. Her red hair that was curly in her waist moved with the movements that she did while outing the chairs on each other and cleaning the outside tables.

Me: How did you know about the parental? I asked in shock as I started helping her.

Alexandria: Thea called me first when she found out about it. She was so pissed she thought to come here and stay with me but I told her to stay and talk with her parents.

Alexandria was a 49 years old lady that I saw her as my second mother, she moved to our house when our parents died and taught Nathan how to take care of us then she got her child's custody back and she moved next door to us. But her child, Malice was a naughty girl and she did drug and other thinks so now she is in rehab.

Alexandria got the shop by Mr. Marcos he used to own the shop but Alexandria was his favourite employ and since he didn't had kids to leave the shop he left her to her and now she works her ass off to pay the rehab's bills.

After we finished the tables we walked inside to clean the inside side of the shop there I saw Oliver texting not caring that it was closing time.

Alexandria: Chico! We closed. She said in her Spanish accent of English.

Oliver looked at us and I saw that he was hurt. I did what I had to do I don't think second time of I what I did.

Oliver: Yes, sorry. He said as he picked his stuff and left. I watched him leave and then went and took the tip he left and gave it to Alexandria after I cleaned the table.

Alexandria: He likes you. And I love how you beat him. I guess all the Street Fighting did something good besides having to dial with gangs. She smirked and after that we did our job in silence.

**Oliver POV**

Who dares to put my girl through hell!? I can't believe that my sister is dating a guy who is at least 10 years older than her!

**Thea POV**

The next day went by in a blur after my fight with Oliver me and Nathan were more glued to the hip.

Nathan: Guys do you want to go watch a race after that rehearsal? He yelled at us behind his computer.

Felicity run to my side and hugged me and whispered to my ear:

Felicity: Diggles and Oliver asked to see our performance. She said heisted

Me: THAT'S CRAZY! NO! HELL NO! OLIVER WON'T STEP HIS SPOILED FOOT IN HERE! I yelled gaining questioning looks and glares.

Sean: What happened Thea? He sounded tired because yesterday stay up late because his niece was at the hospital and his sister wasn't able to leave her side.

Me: My brother wants to come and watch us dance…he will bring Digs too. I don't want them to. I whined.

Eddy: But it would be a good chance to show them what you can do…both of you. He said as he pointed at me and Felicity with his free hand because in the other one was holding a cup coffee.

Felicity: He is right…but which routine? I mean we have three of them! One is with the song from David Guetta to Where are the girls, then we have the one with Travis Barker ft yelawolf twista- Let's go and then it's the Little Mix- Move. Felicity pointed and everyone now was around me and Felicity.

Emily: I say Little Mix. She raised her hand and another five girls did the same thing.

Eddy: I say the Let's go. He raised his hand and other 12 people did the same thing.

Sean: How about to mixed them all together? He said and raised his hand and everyone cheered.

Felicity: Okay then…how we start?

Emily now rose up from her seat and came next to us and said with loud voice: We dance all the song of Little Mix and then we put the Let's go and then David Guetta's. What do you think? She asked she glanced at everyone who were looking at each other and whispering.

Lola (a dancer from the group): I say to go for it! Felicity call them!

_**So what do you think Oliver's thoughts and Diggles' would be for the dance? How Oliver is going to ask sorry from Felicity, Nathan and Thea?**_

_**Review and tell me!**_

_**Next update...unknown!**_


End file.
